Limogate
by Diva35801
Summary: Devon Hamilton Winters and Hilary Curtis are in love but she is married to another.


Devon stood across the room watching the woman that had been made for him hang off another man's arm. It pierced his soul to see her smile that beautiful smile of hers at the man. He might have been able to handle it better if the man was anyone else. But no, he wasn't. The woman that belonged with him was now married to his father.

"My damn father," he muttered under his breath as he leaned across the bar at the club that he owned.

Of all the men that Hilary Curtis could have married, she had chosen his father. He had no idea why she had done it. He had done his best to stop her that day in the park. But, the lady was stubborn. She had dug in those sexy high heels she was so fond of wearing and would not let go. Not when he begged her the night before the wedding. Not even when he had shown up the next day to play at best man. She had married his father. There was some consolation in that she now regretted doing so. But the fact remained; the love of his life was now married to his father

She looked even more beautiful tonight than usual. She was wearing a dress that looked very modest from the front but her entire back was exposed. He would give anything to lay his hand at the center of her back. To trace her spine with his feel the delicate and smooth skin he couldn't. Not while she was with his father. Devon forced himself to look away from her Hilary to the clock. Fifteen minutes before midnight and he still wasn't drunk enough to watch her kiss someone else. At this rate, he didn't think he ever would.

"A double," he said to the bartender as his eyes sought her out again. God, she was beautiful. All glowing, flawless skin and big, luminous eyes. She had all the right curves in all the right places that fit his hands like they were crafted just for that purpose. And no matter how much she denied them both the happiness of a future, he knew she was well aware of that fact. Hilary belonged with him. Not his damn father.

"Thanks," he said to the bartender and glanced at the clock again as the man placed his drink before him. He drank it in one swallow and relished the feel of it warming his blood. But it wasn't enough. He didn't think he could ever be drunk enough to witness Hilary celebrating the New Year with his father.

"Ten minutes until midnight," the DJ announced.

Last year, Devon had celebrated with Hilary. There was only a toast between them but he had wanted more. He had thought she also wanted more. But he felt it was too soon. He didn't want to rush things with her. After Roxy, he had been careful and taking things slow. That had been a mistake. One he would regret the rest of his life. He should have taken what she had been offering, he thought as he watched her at his father's side. She smiled at what Victor Newman said and slowly turned her head in his direction. Their eyes caught and his heart skipped a beat as it always did when she noticed him in a crowded room.

Come to me, he screamed in his head. Leave him and come to me! He held her gaze and his breath hoping that she would see his silent plea. After a few ticks she looked away. Fine, he thought. Fine! Be unhappy! Be miserable! He just wouldn't stay to witness it. He turned and headed for the door. He knew that his limo was parked on the curb. It was one of the perks if being the owner.

Devon had been watching her all night. Hilary had known exactly when he arrived although she hadn't seen him do so. She was always aware of him as he entered a room. She didn't know whether it was that she could feel his eyes on her or if she was just in tune with him. But somehow, the air shifted. It became thicker. Harder to breathe. She tried to listen to Neil and Victor discuss the latest business dealings in town. She should be interested. She should care. But she wasn't and she didn't. Devon was the only thing able to hold her interest. Her mind was always preoccupied with him. With the way he looked at her. The way he held her. The way he kissed her. The way he made love to her.

Every part of her knew that she would never love another the way that she loved him. If she could go back in time to make different choices, she would. But she couldn't. She was stuck. So she smiled and laughed all the while aware that Devon was at the bar watching her and drinking more than he should. She snuck a peak at him and their eyes caught. Her heart fluttered. She saw the same longing in his eyes that she felt. A longing that was bone deep. She had been stupid to marry Neil, she said to herself as she looked away ashamed of her choices. Just stupid. She looked back at Devon and saw his back as he walked out the door.

"Five minutes until midnight," the DJ announced

Something inside if her couldn't let him walk away. Not tonight. Not ever. She knew it was stupid. And if she cared that it was so, she wouldn't have made some flimsy excuse to Neil about needing to go to the restroom. She might have thought about the people, including Lily, who saw her walking briskly, almost running, out the door of the club. And she would have definitely remembered the paparazzi outside who took her picture standing in the middle of the street to stop Devon's departing limo.

The limo came to a stop as it pulled from the curb. Devon looked at his watch. It was two minutes from midnight and he really wanted to be away from this place before the countdown began.

"Is there a problem", he asked the driver.

"Not unless you count the woman standing in front of the car," he said laughingly.

A woman. Devon rolled down the partition to see Hilary through the windshield. His heart beat faster. He could feel it in his throat. What did she want?

"Let her in," he said trying yet failing to contain the excitement bubbling in his chest. "Let her in!"

A few seconds later Hilary slid in beside him. God, she was beautiful. He wanted to grab her and pull her to him but he held off. He couldn't bear to touch her if she wasn't planning on staying with him. Not tonight.

"Why are you here," he asked gruffly clasping his hands tightly together to ensure he didn't reach for her. His arms ached from the effort he expended in not doing the natural thing in holding her.

"I saw that you were drinking," she said laying her hand against his cheek. Her voice was thick with concern and it softened him. Weakened his resolve to protect himself against her choices.

"I needed something to take the edge off. Why are you here," he asked again. Softer this time.

"I saw you leaving and I wanted to make sure you were okay," Hilary said looking from his eyes to his lips. She covered his clasped hands with her own and he winced from the pain of not allowing himself to intertwine their fingers.

"Hilary," he said pausing long enough for her to look into his eyes again. "If you are not prepared to spend the night with me then go back inside," Devon said calmly although he felt anything but calm.

Hilary released his hand, leaned forward in her seat, and hit the intercom.

"We are ready to leave," she said to the driver.

Before she could lean back, Devon wrapped his arms around her with both hands flat against her bare back and pulled her into a crushing embrace as the car pulled away from the club.. Her arms went around his neck immediately. And when their lips touched, his heart soared. She tasted like his future. The one he was going to ensure that they both had. Together.

Hilary was where she belonged. Where she wanted to be, she thought before she felt Devon's lips slant across her own. She moaned softly and her lips parted. She knew that he would take advantage of that by sliding his tongue into her mouth. She smiled to herself when he didn't disappoint. He tasted of scotch and a flavor that was uniquely his. And she loved it. She loved the roughness of his tongue against hers as he explored her mouth. The kiss was hard. Possessive. Breath taking just like the man that delivered it. When he finally released her lips, she was panting trying desperately to maintain composure.

"Happy New Year," he said softly. She felt his breath against her lips and her stomach clinched.

"Happy New Year," she returned breathlessly looking in his eyes. He looked at her the same way that he had been for months. Like she was the most desired woman in the world.

"You look amazing tonight," he said running the tips of one hand from the nape if her neck down to her lower back. "I have been watching your back all night. I have wanted to touch it since I saw you. May I kiss it?"

There were plenty places she would require that Devon kiss tonight, Hilary thought. Why not start with her back. She gave him a smile of agreement then turned away from him and braced herself by placing her hands on the door. Devon covered her hands with his then she felt him kiss the back of her neck. His breath was warm. She moaned softly and arched her back as tingles went down her spine.

Hilary closed her eyes and dropped her head to give him better access. He trailed his lips lower. She moaned his name involuntarily as she felt his tongue make contact with her and a tingle went down her spine. This one didn't stop until it centered itself at her opening.

"You like this," he asked surprised as he removed one hand from hers on the window to cup her breast and hold her in place.

"I like everything that we do," she whispered shakily amazed that Devon would take the time to worship her back this way. A back was such an innocuous thing. When she put the dress on, she had not thought anything special of it or the part of her back that was exposed. But the way he kissed and licked her spine now, she thought that she might have been mistaken. For there was nothing safe about the feelings that were pulsing through her body.

"But you like some things better than others," he said straightening and releasing her hand on the door. The only contact was his hand cupping her breast. He lifted it and lightly rubbed his thumb across the nipple through the fabric of her dress. She shuddered in response to not just his hand but his words as well. The thought of Devon making love to her now was arousing.

"Yes," she moaned looking back over her shoulder at him. Their eyes met and she thought she would melt. He knew exactly her favorite parts of their love making. And she wanted those things right here. Right now.

"If you take off your dress," he said releasing her breast and sliding over to the opposite side of the seat, "we can do all the things that you like."

She allowed the lowering of her dress to be her response. She looked into his eyes as she lowered the straps exposing her breast to his view. He gave a predatory smile and her nipples hardened instantly. His eyes never left her body as he opened a compartment on the door and pulled out a blanket. As he spread it on the seat between them she took off her shoes and along with her dress, slid her hose down her legs. She tossed the bundle onto the opposite seat and looked the man of her dreams in the eyes as she slid onto the blanket he had lain out for her.

Devon slid off the seat to kneel before Hilary. He was perfect, she thought as she looked into his eyes shining with love for her. She knew he could see the same feelings mirrored in hers. But she still felt the need to verbalize it. She wanted him to know and believe that despite her regrettable choices, she loved him more than she had ever loved anyone or anything.

"I love you," she whispered drinking in his whiskey colored stare.

"I love you too," he said.

He placed a hand on each of her knees and spread them apart as he rubbed both hands up to the junction of her thighs. He then rubbed the thumb of one hand lightly over her clitoris in a slow circular motion. She moaned involuntarily as the pleasure spread throughout her body and leaned back on the seat bracing herself up with her hands behind her. He took advantage of her position to lean forward and slowly lick one of her nipples. The contact was electric. It sent a shock wave through her body. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

"Hilary," he whispered against her wet nipple sending another shock through her.

"Yes," she said with eyes closed.

"Look at me," he asked with his thumb still lightly stroking her clitoris.

She lifted her head and looked at him. Their eyes locked much like they had done earlier tonight across the room. She had the same feeling of longing. She wondered if there would be a time when she didn't have that feeling.

"I want to feel you come on my tongue first. Then on my dick," he said. "Is that what you want," he asked then kissed her slowly between her breasts with a small smile on his lips.

He knew that was exactly what she wanted. She cupped his face her in hands and brought his face up for a kiss. It was as hard and possessive as the one he had given her earlier. It was also long and lingering. She drank her fill of his lips before licking the seams asking for admittance. He gave it by opening is mouth and she slipped her tongue inside. She explored every crevice with her tongue drawing a growl from the back of his throat. She released his lips and held his face in place as she looked into his eyes. She held his gaze for a handful of seconds before speaking so that he would know that she meant every word that she was about to say.

"I am going to come all over your tongue. Then I am going to ride you until we both come," she proclaimed.

He growled again and caught her lips in a searing kiss. He then kissed down her neck, between her breast, and to her stomach. He lifted both her legs and she leaned back in the seat waiting for him to begin.

This woman was everything he had ever dreamed, Devon thought as he wrapped his arms around her soft thighs and spread them wide. He lowered his head and kissed the inside of one thigh, sucking on the delicate skin there. He moved to the other thigh and licked it. Her skin was sweet. There was nothing else in the world like the taste of her. He moved to her center and breathed her in. She smelled delicious. He gave her one long slow lick over her panties. She tasted even better.

"Do you know how good you smell. How good you taste," he asked as he hooked a thumb around her panties to pull them to the side. He looked at her. "How good you look," he added. She didn't have time to respond with words before he licked her softly. Her response was a sweet moan that made him grow harder in his pants.

He licked her again and again tasting the juices that he had caused to flow from her. After he had gotten his fill, he parted her lips to expose her clitoris and circled it slowly with his tongue. Lightly, at first. Then, more firmly. With each pass of his tongue her breathing became shallower. It didn't take long to push her to the brink. He sucked on her clitoris once and she shattered on a long moan. He lay his tongue lightly against her and felt every pulse of her orgasm. It was long and strong. And he relished the taste thinking that one promise had been fulfilled. Now it was time to for a second.

He lowered her legs and rose from her center. Devon thought to let her gather her composure before they began the second phase. Maybe even wait until they found a bed later. But as he watched her beautiful breast quiver as she desperately tried to catch her breath, he realized he didn't have the patience. He smiled to himself and she lay down on the seat and closed her eyes. He began to remove his clothes. His tie, his jack, and his shirt all came off to be tossed to the corner. His shoes and socks were next. Then he lay on the seat beside Hilary and pulled her to his chest. She came without hesitation and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked into her half closed eyes and she smiled.

"You are amazing," she whispered.

"Not nearly as amazing as you," he responded before he kissing her softly. It was long and slow. He darted his tongue in and out of her mouth mimicking the movements with his tongue that he was past ready to perform with his dick.

Devon rolled her over so that she lay atop him as they kissed leisurely. Hilary never felt more loved than she did lying in Devon's arms. It was a battle every time she had to leave them. But she was tired of fighting. She wanted to go to bed with him every night and wake up beside him every morning. She wanted a life with him just as much as he wanted one with her.

She broke the kiss to trail her lips down his neck to his chest. She kissed and licked each nipple and heard his breath catch in his throat. Hilary liked the response but didn't linger. She trailed down his stomach to his belt buckle. She undid it and unfastened his pants. She slowly lowered the zipper and felt her stomach flutter at the sound. She slipped her hands under the waist of his underwear and pushed them both down just far enough that he sprang free.

Hilary looked up into Devon's eyes and he smiled a knowing sexy smile. While holding his stare she lowered her head and licked him from base to tip. He closed his eyes and moaned. She repeated the motion in the opposite direction and he gripped the seat. She wrapped her hand around it to stroke it several times then softly kissed the tip.

"Babe," he groaned. "You are torturing me. If you are going to do it, do it. If not, take your ride like you promised.

She laughed and kissed back up his body. She positioned her legs on either side of him and rubbed herself across him coating his dick in her juices. She sat up and he raised his legs so that she could lean back to brace herself. He positioned himself at her opening and she slowly slid down until he was fully inside of her. She felt full and loved. And it was magnificent.

She began to move slowly and she felt that all too familiar tingle wrap around her.

"Devon," she moaned.

"Yes, babe," he asked watching her as he rubbed a thigh with one hand and kneaded her breast with the other.

He was beautiful, Hilary thought as she moved atop him. Inside and out. Everything about him. How had she been so lucky to be loved by a man like this? He had been so patient with her. This man who could probably have any woman he wanted had chosen her and all her flaws.

"I love you," she said leaning forward to connect her lips with his. She kissed him like he belonged to her. He responded by lifting his hips to meet her halfway. Every thrust of his hips sent a tingle around her. Her heartbeat became rapid and her breathing once again shallow. She broke the kiss to lower her face to his neck as he wrapped one arm around her waist and buried the other in her hair.

Every stroke took her higher and from his groans, she knew that he was flying right along with her. She raised her head to look into his eyes.

"I am yours, Hilary," Devon whispered. "Choose to be mine," he requested.

In that moment, she would have promised him anything. The least of which was something which was already true.

"I am yours and always will be," she responded.

He held her tighter and pulled her down for a kiss. Their mouths fused together as he went deeper into her pushing her to the edge.

"We were made for each other," he said after breaking the kiss. "Can't you feel it," he asked.

Yes, she could feel it was her last thought before she shattered into a thousand pieces. Then, she couldn't think anything except for how good it felt to have him joined with her in pleasure as she felt him pulse inside of her.


End file.
